The disclosed subject matter relates to vehicle components. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to grab handle assemblies for use by passengers in the vehicle to provide stability for the passengers, particularly when driving in rough conditions.
Vehicles driven off-road are commonly subjected to rough conditions that may jostle the occupants of the vehicle. Drivers of the vehicles may be less impacted by the rough conditions than passengers, because drivers can hold on to the steering wheel to remain stable. Moreover, drivers may be able to anticipate movements of the vehicle better since they are operating the vehicle. However, rough road conditions may make it beneficial to provide grab handles for vehicle passengers to hold for better stability.
Some grab handles may be non-adjustably fixed in place such that their position may not be comfortable for some passengers. Other grab handles may be provided that are adjustable. However, tolerances between mating parts of the known adjustable grab handles provide a loose connection between the parts such that the grab handles rattle during operation of the vehicle. Yet other adjustable grab handles may be difficult to adjust, requiring tools or excessive time for a passenger to figure out how to adjust the handles. Moreover, some adjustable grab handles provide only a limited number of adjustable positions such that achieving a desired position may be impossible to accomplish. Some of the adjustment mechanisms may be separated from the grab handles such that they may be dropped while adjusting the position, making it even more difficult to adjust while riding in the vehicle. Still other grab handles known in the art have fixed collapsing properties. Such grab handles cannot be adjusted to yield under predetermined conditions, and when they do yield, the grab handles are permanently deformed.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a grab handle assembly for a vehicle that is intuitive and simple to adjust. It would also be desirable to provide a grab handle assembly that can be adjusted without allowing the grab handle to rattle during operation of the vehicle. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a grab handle assembly with an adjustment mechanism that remains attached as the grab handle is adjusted so that the adjustment mechanism avoids being dropped during the adjustment process. It would also be desirable to provide a grab handle that is adjustable to an infinite number of positions. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a grab handle assembly that is adjustable to allow the grab handle to withstand a predetermined load before collapsing, and yet allow the grab handle to collapse to absorb energy without permanently deforming or damaging the grab handle assembly.